


up there

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, M/M, NSFW, before u say anything yes i am trans mlm, so don't fight me, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: “I can help you,” Lance reiterated. This time, it was spoken with more confidence, with a roughness to it that made Keith shudder involuntarily. How Lance had gone from embarrassed and awkward to sexy and confident in seconds was beyond Keith, but…he wasn’t necessarily complaining.“I heard you saying my name, Keith. And, well, now that I know why….I thought I could offer a hand, if you wanted.”





	up there

**Author's Note:**

> so, i got a prompt from an anon asking for lance walking in on keith fingering himself--and voila, this came to be. 
> 
> trans keith is canon, and this is because i am trans and i said so 
> 
> shoot me a message on tumblr @ masokeith! and please, feel free to leave a kudo or a comment! i would appreciate it so so much c:

Keith sank into the mattress beneath him, letting out a fluttery sigh as his right hand crept down the toned planes of his stomach, coming to a stop at the hem of his boxers. There was something about testosterone that made him insatiable, and since he’d just had his first shot three months ago, it was still a relatively new kind of hunger, a near-constant wetness between his legs, the burning, ravenous desire to just feel, to let the flames swallow him–- to _cum._

Although most times this heightened sensitivity was inconvenient and irritating, its benefit was that it amplified the pleasure whenever he did get a chance to get himself off (which, according to his hormone-addled brain, was not nearly as much as he would like). It coaxed out of him orgasms unlike any he’d had before–- toes curling, back arching, mouth agape and filthy, breathy moans bubbling out of his chest. It was a desperation that brought torn, bitten lips, hazy vision, and warmth, warmth, warmth–-heat, pooling in his stomach, between his legs.

Tonight was no exception. It had practically become routine now, for him to settle into bed, letting the tension and exhaustion undulate slowly as he slid his hand inside his boxers, parting his folds with one clean swipe of his index finger from his soaking hole and up, up–spreading that wetness over his clit and starting to rub, slowly. 

Keith closed his eyes, soft moans and hot breath permeating the dark. He spread his legs wider, rolling his hips in time with the slow circle of his finger over his swollen clit. God, he was hyper-sensitive today. He hadn’t been able to touch himself at all until now, an all-consuming ache finally unraveling into shivering heat, thighs shaking and face burning with pleasure. 

Impatient, he kicked off his boxers as quickly as possible for better access, and, once he re-situated, slowly sank the first finger inside of himself. A dirty moan escaped him, heavy and hot, and his hips bucked up n a reflexive need to bring his finger in deeper. 

Eyes still shut, Keith let his mind wander as he built up a practiced, steady rhythm. No matter how many times he tried to think otherwise, his sinful twilight thoughts always included _him_. Soft brown skin and long, dexterous fingers, a dazzling smile, hair just the right length for tugging, hard–

“Lance–” The name erupted from his throat; he was too far gone to feel ashamed of it. Fed up with teasing himself, he slid in a second finger, crooking them and rubbing against that perfect spot inside himself that made his whole body tense and jerk in overwhelming sensation. “Fuck…fuck–Lance..” 

Keith sped up the movement of his fingers, head falling back against the pillow as a desperate, almost guttural moan escaped him. In the stifling, thick heat, he had at some point managed to kick off the covers, and his lower half was now totally bare. Legs spread wide, fingers knuckle deep inside his cunt, gasping out Lance’s name whenever he could manage the air-- it was a filthy picture. It was a _private_ picture. 

Or so he thought. 

Keith was so dazed, too focused on chasing his first orgasm of what he planned to be many, that he didn’t notice, at first, the sound of the door sliding open, or the footsteps that resonated afterward. 

No, he didn’t notice, of course, until the intruder actually spoke–

“Hey, man, are you okay? I heard you calling my na–- _oh my god I am so sorry holy shit–”_

As soon as Keith realized what was happening, he hurriedly pulled his fingers out and scrambled for the covers. “Lance, what the hell!” he practically squawked, cheeks flushed with absolute mortification. “Don’t you—don’t you ever fucking knock? Do you ever have regard for personal space?” 

“Wh–yes, I just–I heard my name and I thought you were upset or something, I didn’t realize that you were–uh–” Lance stammered, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. His cheeks, too, were stained a light pink, and his eyes were blown wide, lip caught between his teeth. And, if Keith didn’t know any better, he’d say Lance had a very quickly growing hard-on. 

“Will you get out already?” Keith asked, although it didn’t have the bite that he intended. Instead, his eyes drifted to Lance’s crotch, to the not-so-hidden bulge there, and he squirmed uncomfortably in his bed, cunt still dripping wet, chafing slightly between his thighs. “I swear to god, Lance, if you don’t get out of my room in five fucking seconds–” 

“Let me help you.” 

Keith short-circuited. He blinked repeatedly at Lance in disbelief, as if unsure he had heard him correctly. “Wait, what?” 

“I can help you,” Lance reiterated. This time, it was spoken with more confidence, with a roughness to it that made Keith shudder involuntarily. How Lance had gone from embarrassed and awkward to sexy and confident in seconds was beyond Keith, but…he wasn’t necessarily complaining.

“I heard you saying my name, Keith. And, well, now that I know why….I thought I could offer a hand if you wanted.” 

Lance began to close the distance between them, lips spreading into a maddening smirk, a delicious glint in those azure irises. Keith, unable to fully process the situation due to utter shock, just stared, body tense and frozen. 

Cautiously, Lance sat down at the edge of the bed, still leaving considerable distance between him and Keith (he didn’t want to totally encroach on Keith’s space, because if he didn’t want this, Lance would in no way force it). “Come on, Keith,” Lance murmured, laying a hand on Keith’s knee through the blanket. That touch alone made Keith’s body cry and ache for more, for that hand to be sliding up his thighs, deep in his pussy, teasing his clit–

God, this was a bad idea. But Keith leaned into the touch, almost without thinking. “I….” he began, swallowed, fell silent. 

“Hey, don’t feel pressured,” Lance said, his tone suddenly colored with sincerity. “I mean that. I just…uh…you know, I’ve thought about this a lot before. And if this is my opportunity then…I thought I’d offer.” 

He’s thought about this before? Keith let each finger uncurl then, dropping the blanket from his tight grasp and letting it fall to reveal more of his stomach, his upper thighs. “You really want me?” 

Lance looked at him, drank in the gorgeous flush of Keith’s cheeks, soft but tangled hair falling out of its ponytail, lips bitten and plump and begging to be kissed. “God yes.” 

And that was it. Keith succumbed, letting his desire kick into overdrive as he yanked Lance in by the collar of his shirt, lips crashing against one another’s. 

It was desperate and wet and warm, kisses sloppy and open-mouthed. Lance’s lips slotted perfectly against Keith’s own, and Keith moaned as Lance crawled on top of him, wriggling his way under the covers so their bodies were pressed together. 

Lance devoured Keith’s mouth, sucking on his lower lip, slipping his tongue in and letting it tangle with Keith’s own before pulling off completely to trail kisses down…down…. His lips left searing marks on Keith’s neck, painting the pale skin with bruises that mirrored the same shade of purple swimming in Keith’s eyes. Their chests were heaving for breath, both desperate and wrapped up in each other, finally letting an unbearable sexual tension dissolve into pleasure. 

Keith felt those warm, large hands spreading his legs apart, and then, tentative at first—one finger rubbing lightly over his clit, far _too_ lightly. 

Nevertheless, Keith let out a long, drawn-out moan; the sensation was so much better when it was Lance, each little touch amplified into something electric. “Oh, fuck…” he moaned, and Lance stared down at him almost reverently, eyelids heavy with lust. 

“Oh my god, Keith,” Lance groaned, starting to press a bit harder as he gained confidence, using two fingers to rub excruciatingly slow circles on his clit. “You’re so fucking wet.” 

Keith let out a shaky breath, unable to form words. So, Lance continued. “Does thinking about me get you this wet?” His voice was lower now, gravelly and raspy in a way that had Keith’s gut tightening with want. Lance leaned in and nipped at his ear, breathing hot and heavy into the shell of it: “Do I get your pussy dripping, baby?” 

Keith whined; normally, he would be embarrassed by such an open and vulnerable display in front of someone else, but he’d never felt so good– nothing could ruin this, he wouldn’t let anything ruin this. Besides, he trusted Lance to a great extent– a revelation that surprised him a bit, as he never thought he’d trust someone so wholly and completely with his body–but those thoughts were scary and for another time. Right now was just _need._

“Tell me, Keith,” Lance rasped, fingers drifting down to Keith’s pulsing hole, desperate to be filled. “Tell me how wet I make you. Maybe then I’ll fingerfuck you the way you want, hm?” 

“So wet,” Keith said immediately, biting his lip and staring up at Lance through a beautiful, indigo cloud of lust. “M’so wet for you, all for you.” 

Lance groaned, mouthing at Keith’s neck. “Fuck yeah.” He breathed shakily against Keith’s skin, a sensation that made Keith’s spine crawl in the best possible way. “Say it again.” 

“I’m wet for you, Lance,” Keith said, clearer this time, a free hand going to clench Lance’s hair. “Please, I need you…” 

And how could he say no to that? Lance pushed in the first finger, and Keith’s back arched, lips parting with a sharp gasp. Lance’s fingers were so much longer than Keith’s, hit spots Keith could only ever dream of reaching. “Lance..” 

“Shit,” Lance moaned appreciatively, pulling back to look down at Keith and fully take in the sinful, gorgeous picture before him. “God, you’re so soaked, I can _hear_ you. That’s so fucking filthy, Keith.” 

“Two,” Keith managed, rocking his hips–- because if Lance was just going to sit there and gape without moving his finger then Keith was just fine doing the work himself. “Need two, c’mon.” 

Lance snapped out of it, grinning down at Keith. “Greedy, huh?” he said. “Think you can take it already?” 

Despite everything, Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m not made of porcelain, Lance. Try me.” 

Following that, Lance sank in a second finger; it slid home so easy, Keith’s soaked pussy swallowing both of Lance’s fingers with wet, dirty noises. “Keith,” Lance moaned, unable to form anything coherent beyond that. 

“Didn’t–didn’t I tell you?” Keith choked out, still moving his hips, though now it was in time with the steady pumping of Lance’s fingers, in and out at a pace that was so good but just not enough. “Can take it. Three.” 

“Yeah?” Lance asked. If he had his head screwed on a little straighter, maybe Lance would’ve asked Keith to beg for it–but he was so engrossed in Keith’s beauty and the fucking marvel that was his body, his gorgeous pussy–he couldn’t really be fucked to do anything but give Keith what he asked. 

Third finger. All slicked up with Keith’s wetness, and Keith was taking it so perfectly, cunt tight and clenching around them in the most delicious way possible. “Pussy’s so tight,” Lance groaned, starting to move faster, loving the way Keith was panting, little moans and whines filling the heavy night air. “Wanna be inside you so bad.” 

“A–after I cum,” Keith said. “Then you can fuck me. But I need–ah–ngh–god Lance–” 

Lance curled his fingers, pistoning them in and out of Keith’s cunt– the wet, dirty sound of it loud and enticing as all hell. “Gonna fuck you so good Keith, oh my god,” he groaned, and seemed to find a spot inside Keith that had him writhing and tearing at the sheets–

“Oh, god–” Keith whined, chest heaving with desperation, tell-tale signs of an oncoming orgasm. “Right there, that’s it–fuck, baby, don’t stop, Lance don’t stop _oh god”_

Who knew Keith would be such a babbler? It was, oddly enough, as endearing as it was sexy–but Lance didn’t have the time to be bothered with his feelings right now. He just wanted to feel Keith’s cunt pulse and tighten even more around his fingers, feel him soak them with his cum. 

“Come on, Keith.” That rough tone again, as he leaned over Keith, lips just barely touching. Positioning his hand just so, so that he could rub Keith’s clit while he fingerfucked him, he bit down on Keith’s lower lip and dragged it out, reveling in the whimper he received in return. “Fucking cum for me, baby, wanna feel it. Soak my hand, come on.” 

“Say my name,” Keith near-sobbed, clutching hard onto Lance’s baseball tee and looking up at him with dazed, pleading eyes. “Say my name, Lance, please, I need it–oh fuck–!” 

“Keith,” Lance moaned, low in his ear, meeting the ravenous roll of Keith’s hips with each sharp thrust of his fingers inside Keith’s pussy. “Keith, Keith, _Keith…”_

Finally, Lance felt Keith pulse and clench around his fingers, wetness spilling over them. Keith was in tears, overcome with an incredible orgasm, shaking and sensitive as Lance pulled his fingers out slow, rubbing his clit for a bit longer and watching the way Keith’s body jerked violently with each touch before he stopped completely. 

“So fucking pretty,” Lance moaned, licking his lips and taking everything in. Keith’s cunt was still contracting, tight and wet... “Fuck, Keith, so gorgeous.” 

Keith’s eyes were closed as he caught his breath, shaking all over. He couldn’t believe this was happening–but it was, and he wasn’t going to question it and ruin this before he really got fucked. 

After a moment, Keith tugged on Lance’s shirt again. “Off,” he demanded, though his voice was weak. 

Lance chuckled, leaning down to kiss Keith again before he started tugging his clothes off. “Yeah? Already?” 

“Mhm,” Keith murmured. “I’m going through puberty 2.0, Lance, there’s going to be several rounds.” 

“Jesus–” 

“You asked for this. Don’t complain.” 

“Trust me,” Lance said, with a laugh that made Keith’s insides melt, something brighter and softer than sexual desire swirling in his chest– “I’m not.” 

(They spent the rest of the night together, fucking until their lungs were bereft of air and their bodies were trembling with over-sensitivity. In the morning, when Keith woke up, Lance was still by his side, snoring softly, and Keith couldn’t help but have the stupid, foolish hope that this could be something more than just sex.)


End file.
